


「茄猩」成年礼

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「他们也在人潮中握紧彼此的手，也在风月中吻过彼此的唇。他们留给彼此最盛大的青春，肩并着肩走向成人。」
Relationships: 茄猩 - Relationship
Kudos: 8
Collections: 逃离月球





	「茄猩」成年礼

**Author's Note:**

> *双视角对话体  
> *AU+OOC，勿上升

“王瀚哲。”

「张秋实。」

“我记得我们重新认识是在十八岁那年的成年礼。”

「那天离高考还有正好十八天，是五月二十号，我们学校竟然都办了那个，好巧。」

“我们在不同的学校，都要高考。我知道你随口一提要和我看电影，我也知道你没指望我答应。但是我去了。”

「对，你骑着车来，电影院旁边是公园，你从小贩手里买回两朵质量特差的假玫瑰，花瓣还能当洗手皂。」

“我捧着两朵花给我们买了电影票，然后坐在电影院门口的台阶上等你。那天的蚊子多么饥渴，在我的小腿上一连留了七八个吻痕。”

「我说用口水给你擦吧！你还强挺着说不痒，在腿上掐了那么大一片红痕，看电影的时候不停在抓。」

“你也被叮了一串红包，在胳膊上，手背上还叮了一个，向我奔来时还计较今天的蝉鸣躁动不安，那么吵。”

「真的吵，一晚上脑子里就剩那个声音了。看电影的时候也老吵，但还没你指甲磨在皮肤上那个搔痒的声音那么惊悚。」

“我们看的那个电影没什么意思，天黑了我们就先跑出来，到快餐店，你吃的炸鸡和薯条，三明治里加了肉片。我把你的可乐喝了。”

「当时我也想问，你是不是在学校吃过啦？但是你说你没吃，问你饿不饿你又说不饿。」

“后来我们去了街角的小超市，视线不知为何在玻璃烟柜上碰撞。我们买了煊赫门，还买了青岛啤酒——因为我们那天成年了。”

「然后我们坐在公园湖边的栏杆上，拆了烟盒才发现没买打火机，只能又往小卖部跑一趟。晚上不太热也没什么蚊子，但是跑步太累人了，下辈子都不想跑了。」

“我始终无法形容那一支煊赫门是什么味道，你先抽了一口被呛到，说又苦又臭，卡着脖子忍了好久才没干呕。我接过来也抽一口，也被呛到了，但我觉得它的味道不只苦与臭，还有一股炸鸡味。”

「别以为我不记得你那时候说你饿了！我又跑去给你买了份炸鸡！」

“炸鸡配啤酒正好。两听啤酒你喝了半罐脸上就开始微醺地泛红。你的双腿在栏杆外悠荡，风吹起你凌乱的刘海，眼里星光与波涛辉映，厚唇在路灯下红润得诱人。”

「然后你吻了我。」

“然后我爱上了你。”

「但是你喝了酒啊。你不清醒。你亲完我就靠在我肩膀上睡着了，我还费好大力气才把你弄回家。我怎么知道你什么时候把剩下的那些啤酒都喝光了！你妈接到你的时候那个架势就差把我往死里揍了。哎呦。」

“后来我们没怎么见过面了。我总记得那晚月亮特别圆，总记得河边柳随风招展的柔枝，总记得你第二天早上一惊一乍打电话给我，‘喂，张秋实，我他妈酒精过敏！’想起这话时我总把床板笑得咯吱作响。大学四年，读研两年，我们只在过年时见过。我很想你。”

「谁让我在南边你在北边啊？我也想你啊，但也太远了，火车一趟二十三个小时，这谁顶得住啊。」

“所以你来了。”

“你什么都没带，背着一个小胸包在火车站的茫茫人海里向我挥手。你的外套在风中悠扬，你的帽子和我的是情侣款。我想和你拥抱，你却把我推开，眉眼间弯成的温柔风月不及。”

“你从身后捧出一把红艳似火的天竺葵。”

“你知道「江南无所有，聊赠一枝春」是多么缱绻缠绵吗？”

“当时你冻得嘴唇发青。你就是怕冷又忘了好好穿衣服，我要把外套给你你又不肯，你说怕我冷。”

「那是。再说了，你也没听我说的啊，非要给我套上。有一说一，还挺暖和的。」

“然后我们火速打了车，到SOHO吃了晚餐。你本打算就走，可是你票还没定，我就把你留下了。”

「我真是信了你的邪才信的你说的“不冷的方法”。」

“那家酒店其实环境不错。我们把暖气开到最大，外套被挂在门口。天竺葵放在床头柜上，萦着小夜灯柔暖的橘光。”

“那晚我们做了爱。”

「不是……这就没必要写了吧。」

“你可能腹诽我的多言，但我确实要说得明确。即使我们做过一切深爱之人做过的缠绵悱恻的缱绻情事，我们从未提起过要做终身伴侣。”

“你回去不久就告诉你家里人，你有女朋友了。我甚至是最后一个知道的，直到过年我上你家，看见她环着你的手臂与你贴紧，我心下了然。”

「你更过分好不好。你秋天就在朋友圈里秀啦，一个劲儿夸她好看。可给我酸的。」

“我知道迟早有一天，我们都要有自己的生活。可我仍在深夜里担心，担心你有没有吃饱穿暖，有没有害怕自己蒲柳之姿，有没有好好爱着你的她，有没有理所应当地收下全世界的爱。”

「这我倒觉得无所谓的。」

“你换了一个又一个女朋友，而我早早结婚。每当我劝你早些安定下来，你总说你向往自由。我知道我们的梦不一样，我喜欢平稳地前进，你就像脱了缰的野马放肆奔跑。但生活总要过，我更希望你过得好些，少些劳累奔波。”

「你好意思说我，你也忙得没个头啊。小茄出生的时候你在外地，你妈打电话给我差点把我吓出心脏病。她特别着急，她说早产了，当时你还在国外压根赶不回来，还是我在产房外面等。小茄一出生就进了早产儿监护室，等我嫂子出来都累脱了，她说想见你，我怎么打电话你都不接。」

“对于她和小茄，我确实有愧疚。可你抱着小茄在病房门口转圈，你吻了吻小小的他的额头，那一幕我怎么都忘不了。她让小茄认你做干爹，我在心里暗暗高兴。到今天，他对你也比对我更加亲近，每天总问，「爸爸爸爸，王爸爸什么时候来？」他那么喜欢你。”

“我会有错觉，瀚哲。我们一直是一家人，我是这么想的，可你选择了做外亲，而不是主人。你会有以自己为主人公的盛大电影，我陪你做二十数年的男二号，今天终于杀了青，可以悠闲休憩。”

“你有魔力。你让多少人为你欢欣，世界在你飞扬的唇角下染上颜色。你理应被万花盛放拥抱，理应被所有美好高声欢迎。”

“所以哪怕我只短暂拥有过你，或许只是一夜厮磨，或许只是别离时的拥抱，或许只是夜风中的一个吻。”

“我很满足。”

“瀚哲，你记得我们为什么要重新认识吗？”

「我们高三将近九个月没见吧。上一次见还是你过生日，然后就是疯狂的刷题加考试。哪天我们好像还吵了一架，也不知道为什么吵的，反正挺凶的。但是我们又想着彼此，你别以为只有你想着我啊。」

“你知道天竺葵的花语是什么吗？”

「执着的爱。」

“你知道为什么那晚我坚持要买煊赫门吗？”

「煊赫门有烟语，“一生只爱一个人”。」

“你知道那天晚上我为什么喝多了吗？”

「因为你想表白，你又不敢，你喝多了来吻我，我要是拒绝你，第二天你还能找个借口免得尴尬。你太怕了，你怕得吻完我就睡过去，真以为我看不出你装睡呢？」

“你知道我为什么执意留你一晚吗？”

「你早就从我微博知道，有个女生喜欢我，我家里也很满意。你怕了，你慌了，你要我再陪你一晚。」

「我连让你进入我的身体都同意了，你还是不敢说，急死个人。」

「所以我早上走才故意拿走你的帽子，我在车站等了好久，等你追上来，可你没有，我就一直吹冷风，回去就感冒了。」

“不知道就算了吧。”

“洋洋洒洒写了这么多，才想起这是祝你新婚快乐的信，真是不好意思，一提起你就是我的整个生命。”

“愿你前程似锦，愿你永远年轻。愿你幸福美满，愿你翱翔太宇，奔梦不停。”

「我看起来像是需要你这些祝福吗？你自作主张把这些话说完，你知不知道全世界的任何一个人都可以和我说。」

「你凭什么自作主张认为我们不能走完一生？你凭什么自作主张害怕我们在一起就没了光明前程？你凭什么每次都自作主张，我要表白，你就用尽一切办法让自己装作听不见？」

「你凭什么啊？」

「张秋实，我他妈真恨死你了。」

「你怎么不等我也说一句“喜欢你”。」

“永远为你赤诚的张秋实。”

“王先生……王先生？婚礼差不多要开始了哦？你还在看吗？”

“哦不好意思，看完了看完了，马上就来。”

“王先生，你哭了啊。”

“没有没有，你看错了。”

“可是王先生，你妆都花了。”

“啊……没事的。”

“王先生？”

“感觉结了婚……我突然就成年了。”

别遗憾。

他们也在人潮中握紧彼此的手，也在风月中吻过彼此的唇。他们留给彼此最盛大的青春，肩并着肩走向成人。

回首皆是回眸一笑，哪有什么遗憾的呢。

Fin.


End file.
